Jesse Gets Framed
by jublke
Summary: Shortly after moving into the Tanner household, Jesse learns he needs glasses.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Shortly after moving into the Tanner household, Jesse learns he needs glasses.

Set in the first season of the TV show, sometime before "Knock Yourself Out."

This is a work of fan-fiction, written by a fan for other fans. Jeff Franklin created the characters of _Full House_ and Warner Brothers Television Distribution currently owns the rights to the series. No copyright infringement is intended. No money was made from this story.

Note: Uncle Jesse wasn't shown with reading glasses for the first six episodes of _Full House_. Even after, he could barely get through a scene without whipping them off, which made me suspect that he hadn't worn glasses for very long when the show started. I always got the feeling that Jesse was self-conscious about wearing them, as evidenced by him asking Joey and Danny if he looked like a geek in glasses in season four.

My thanks to Cerm and Amethyst for beta-reading. This is my first _Full House_ fanfic, so I guess that makes it a one-shot. Hopefully, there will be more.

* * *

Danny took the bottle from Jesse and turned it over. "Jesse, this doesn't say to give Michelle one teaspoon of medicine. It says to give her one-half teaspoon!" He stared at his brother-in-law, who was dressed in all black like a ninja cowboy. "Do you know what this means?"

Jesse shrugged and gave Danny a sidelong grin. "That I'm not good with fractions?" He rocked back on the heels of his boots.

"No! It means you had me give Michelle twice the recommended dosage of cough medicine! Oh, my God." Danny shoved up the sleeves of his sweater and nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, you stay with Michelle. I'm going to call the poison control center. I have the number downstairs." He dashed out to the hallway and thudded down the stairs in his loafers, leaving Jesse staring at the crib, wide-eyed.

DJ and Stephanie, clad in nightgowns and slippers, walked into Michelle's room. "Uncle Jesse," DJ ventured, "why is Dad running through the house talking to himself?"

Jesse was still staring at the crib, one arm wrapped around his waist and the opposite fist over his mouth, chewing absently on his knuckles.

"Uncle Jesse?"

The man looked up, shook his mane of black hair, and focused on DJ. "Sorry, Deej. Your dad and I accidentally gave Michelle too much cough medicine tonight." His eyes dropped as he said the words.

"Will she be okay?"

Jesse put a hand on each of his niece's shoulders. "He's calling poison control right now."

Danny rushed back into Michelle's room, breathless. "It's okay, Jess. She's gonna be fine. They said the extra medicine might make her a little sleepy, nothing to worry about."

"Thank God." The two men embraced, staring down at the peaceful baby sleeping soundly in her crib.

Danny turned to his two older daughters and gave them each a long hug good-night. "Now, you girls get back into bed. I want to talk to your Uncle Jesse. Alone." He steered them out of Michelle's room and into the girls' shared bedroom.

Both men retreated into Jesse's bedroom of pink bunnies. The door to the hallway was barely closed before Danny lit into Jesse. "What were you thinking? Did you even read the label?"

"Of course I did, I -"

"We could have poisoned my daughter!"

"Danny, I'm sorry." Jesse held his arms open helplessly as he stared at the floor.

"Well, sorry just doesn't cut it, Jesse," Danny stormed. "How could you possibly mix up the dosage? It's listed right here." He held the bottle out to the younger man and pointed at the instructions.

Jesse took the bottle, held it further away from his eyes, and squinted at it. He shrugged and handed the medicine back.

Danny watched Jesse with a curious expression. "Are you having trouble reading that?"

Jesse folded his arms. "Anyone would have trouble reading that." He held his left thumb and forefinger so close together that they were nearly touching. "The print is like this big."

"Jesse, I think you might need reading glasses."

The younger man stared at Danny. "What are you talking about? Reading glasses are for old people. Besides, I hate to read. Gives me a headache."

Danny put a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder. "Jesse. Headaches while reading are a symptom of eye strain. When was the last time you had your eyes checked?"

Jesse shrugged away from Danny's hand. "I dunno. Five, ten years?"

"Well, you need to have another exam. I'll set up an appointment for you with my -"

Jesse cut him off. "Danny, I just made a mistake tonight. I do not need an eye exam." He glared at the older man.

Joey walked in unannounced, wearing a loud shirt and an even louder tie. "Hey guys, there you are. I just got a late gig at the Laugh Machine and I wanted to make sure someone would be home tonight to watch the girls."

"I'll be here, Joey," offered Danny.

Jesse strutted over to Joey and threw an arm over his shoulder. "Joseph, Joseph, Joseph. Just the man I wanted to see." Jesse handed Joey the medicine bottle and gave Danny a dirty look. "Read this label for me."

Joey looked concerned. "Is somebody sick?"

Jesse mock-punched him on the shoulder. "Just read the label, will ya?"

Joey shrugged. "All righty then." Sounding like a newscaster, he read in a sing-song voice, "'Give one-half teaspoon four times a day as needed for -'"

Jesse swiped the bottle back from Joey. "Gimme that."

"Face it, Jesse," Danny said. "You need reading glasses."

"Jesse?" Joey chortled. "Jesse needs reading glasses? Now this, I gotta see." He doubled over with laughter. Imitating Jesse, he intoned, "'Should I go with the early Elvis look or late Elvis? Ooh, these frames even have attached sideburns!'"

"I'm glad you find this so humorous," Jesse said. He glared at Joey and stalked out of the room.

"Nice going, Joey." Danny shook his head and followed Jesse down the stairs. Joey followed briskly at Danny's heels.

"Jesse!" Danny called, but that only made Jesse move faster. By the time Danny and Joey caught up to him, Jesse had already put on his black leather jacket over his dark T-shirt.

"Jesse," Danny chided. "Where are you going?"

"Out," he replied, grabbing his motorcycle helmet.

"Jess, I'm really sorry," Joey said. "I wasn't thinking."

Strapping on his helmet, Jesse moved toward the door. Danny called after him, "You can't keep running away every time things don't go your way." Jesse hesitated, then opened the front door. "And if you do," Danny continued, "you really should wear something more reflective."

Jesse slammed the door as he walked out.

* * *

I had to make a minor edit to reflect that Danny actually gave Michelle her medicine in this story, because, according to _Happy Birthday, Babies, Part 1_, Jesse and Joey haven't done that yet when this story is taking place.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jesse slipped back into the house at midnight, Danny was in his pajamas, sitting on one of the twin checkered love seats in the living room. As Jesse stripped off his gloves and helmet, he locked eyes with his brother-in-law. "I didn't think you'd still be up."

Danny walked toward him. "We need to talk." He gestured at the closest love seat and looked at Jesse expectantly.

The younger man didn't budge. He stood near the doorway, arms crossed. "So talk."

Danny sighed. "Look, Jesse, I've been thinking. I know you don't have any health insurance working part-time for Nick. Even if you did, it probably wouldn't cover having your eyes tested, much less getting glasses. Let me pay for it."

Jesse stared at the ground and said nothing.

Danny tried again, using a firmer tone of voice. "Jesse, as long as you're living under my roof, you're my responsibility."

Jesse looked up, fire in his eyes. "Whoa! Hold it right there." He held up a hand. "I may live in your house - temporarily, I might add - but I am *not* your responsibility." He glared at Danny. "I can take care of myself." He stalked toward the alcove and wrapped his arms around his stomach, looking thoroughly miserable.

Danny walked toward him. "Jesse, you're helping me take care of my kids. Look, I know you'd make more money with your music if weren't here babysitting all of the time. Let me help you."

Jesse sighed, walked over to the nearest love seat, and sat down heavily. "I kept riding around tonight, thinking about things." He flexed his hands and fidgeted in the seat. "Everything's so different without Pam around." He stood up and started to pace, his boots clicking heavily against the hardwood floor. "It isn't supposed to be like this, you know?" He threw his arms wide in frustration before returning to sit on the love seat.

"I know." Danny plunked down next to him with a sigh. "I keep expecting her to walk through that door." After shaking his head, he focused on Jesse. "Your sister worried about you."

Jesse looked up. "She did?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't be doing right by her if I didn't at least keep an eye on you." As Jesse looked away, Danny continued, "Jesse, when was the last time you went to a doctor? Or the dentist?"

Jesse shrugged and folded his arms tightly against his chest. "High school, I guess."

"Do Nick and Irene know that?"

Jesse shook his head. "Outside of work, Pop doesn't know anything about my life." He gave Danny a hard look. "I plan to keep it that way."

Danny nodded and placed a hand on Jesse's arm. "Look, I know you're struggling financially, but I need you here. I can't take care of these girls without you." He smiled at his brother-in-law. "That means you've got to take better care of yourself, Jess. Let me pay for your medical expenses. At least for now. I want you to take care of yourself as well as you take care of my girls."

Jesse sighed. Finally, he nodded reluctantly. "All right." He wagged a finger at Danny. "But just until I get my band up and running, capiche?"

"So we have a deal?" Danny said, extending his hand.

"Deal," Jesse replied, returning the handshake.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how was school?"

"Fine," the girls replied in unison. DJ and Stephanie dropped their backpacks on the kitchen tile and hurried to their places at the table. Each girl had apple slices, a cookie, and a glass of milk waiting for her.

"Where's Joey?" DJ asked, as Jesse sat down beside her.

"He went to an open audition for cartoon voice actors," Jesse explained.

"Well, I guess that means you get to help me with my science homework." DJ walked over to her fallen backpack, pulled out the thickest book, and handed it to her uncle.

"Oh, lucky me," said Jesse, a fake smile plastered on his face.

DJ stood next to Jesse and opened the book on the table. "We're supposed to use this graph on page 63, but it doesn't make any sense. I can't tell what they're plotting."

"They're plotting to make my life miserable," Jesse joked. "All right, let me take a look at it." Peering at the page, he frowned. "Hang on a minute," he said, getting up from the table.

When he reappeared minutes later, DJ was the first to comment. "I didn't know you wore glasses, Uncle Jesse."

He sat down next to her. "Uh, yeah," he said, touching one stem. "I just got them for reading. What do you think?"

"I think they make you look smart," said Stephanie, picking up her backpack. She beamed at her uncle as she walked toward the back stairs, and he smiled back at her.

"Smart enough to solve my science homework?" DJ asked.

"Let's find out."

Jesse and DJ were still poring over the book a half-hour later when Joey walked in the back door. "Honey, I'm home!" he called out.

"Hi Joey," said DJ. "How was your audition?"

"Great!" Joey enthused. "You should have seen the -" He broke off when he caught sight of Jesse removing his glasses and shoving them into his pocket.

"DJ, can you run upstairs for a minute to check on Michelle? I need to talk to your Uncle Jesse alone."

DJ shrugged. "Sure thing, Joey." She turned to her uncle. "I think I can solve it from here. Thanks for your help, Uncle Jesse."

"Anytime, kid." He watched her as she shouldered her backpack, picked up her book, and walked up the back stairs. The minute DJ was out of sight, Jesse busied himself with clearing the table. Joey stood uneasily alongside him. Once the dirty dishes were in the sink, Jesse walked directly over to Joey, folded his arms, and regarded him with a frown. "May I help you?"

"Jesse, I saw you got your new glasses. Look, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I don't want to make you uncomfortable wearing them around me."

"Joseph. They're reading glasses. I only wear them to read."

"I never should have said anything. Can you forgive me?"

"If I do, can we stop having this conversation, huh?"

"No," Joey said, shaking his head and staring at the floor. "I have a confession to make." He sat down heavily at the table, earning an exclamation of frustration from Jesse, who threw his hands up into the air with a sigh. Joey continued, "All through school, I was teased by the popular kids. I was never smart enough or cool enough or rich enough to fit in." He ventured a look at Jesse, who was standing next to him impatiently. "When I started doing comedy, I promised myself that I would never tell jokes just to hurt people or make them feel bad about themselves."

"Your point?"

"My point is, I wanted to hurt your feelings last night. I could tell you were sensitive about needing glasses and I made fun of you anyway." As Jesse's eyes widened, Joey looked at him miserably. "You have the perfect life, Jesse. It's like living with the coolest kid in school. And you tease me. A lot. Most of the time, I don't mind. But sometimes you remind me of those kids from school. I guess I just wanted to get back at you and make you feel like a loser for a change."

With arms crossed, Jesse made a sour face and raised his eyebrows. Then he walked out of the kitchen.

"Jesse." Joey followed him into the living room.

The other man whirled around. "Look, I already feel like I'm losing my edge living in this romper room 24/7." Jesse gestured angrily at the toys strewn around the living room. "I don't need you to remind me of how much everything has changed ... of how much I've changed." He kicked a stuffed rabbit.

"Jesse, I said I was sorry." Joey spoke quietly and looked at the floor.

Jesse stared at Joey defiantly. "What do you want me to say?"

"How about that you forgive me?"

After a long pause, Jesse relaxed his posture and shrugged. "All right. I forgive you. And ..." He sighed. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't realize I was being such a jerk."

Joey did his best Popeye impression. "Well, shiver me timbers and blow me down. Jesse Katsopolis actually apologized to me."

Jesse punched him on the arm. "You're a goofy guy, Joey Gladstone," he said with a slight smile, "but you're a good person."

"Thanks, Jess," Joey said in his regular voice, throwing an arm over Jesse's shoulder. The man with the dark mullet didn't return any physical contact, but he didn't pull away either.

Danny walked through the front door. "Look at this! My two best friends hugging and they forgot to invite me." He dropped his briefcase and walked toward them, arms open.

Jesse broke away before Danny could glomp on. "Sorry, Danny, you're too late to participate in today's hug-fest. Try back in, oh, say, fifteen, twenty years." He ran a hand through his hair and attempted to change the subject. "And how was your day?"

"I was about to ask you that," Danny said. "How did things go at the eye doctor?"

Jesse reached into his pocket, then hesitated. He glanced at Joey, who gave him a nod and a genuine smile. Pulling out his lenses, Jesse put them on and faced Danny.

"Fine. I got my reading glasses today."

"Great." Danny smiled at him. "Tomorrow, the dentist."

"Don't push your luck."


End file.
